Preciso de você!
by Kagome Taisho Higurashi
Summary: Imagine não saber de onde você veio e o que o futuro lhe reserva... Foi o que aconteceu com uma bela moça morena que foi encontrada desacordada em uma praia. Ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança de quem era ou dos horrores pelos quais havia passado antes de chegar ali.
1. Chapter 1

Imagine não saber de onde você veio e o que o futuro lhe reserva... Foi o que aconteceu com uma bela moça morena que foi encontrada desacordada em uma praia. Ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança de quem era ou dos horrores pelos quais havia passado antes de chegar ali.

Baseado no primeiro capítulo do livro **Roubada de Leasley Pearse**. Personagens são da **Rumiko Takahashi**.

Capítulo I

– Solte Buyo – gritou Inuyasha quando viu o cachorro de seu vizinho puxando alguma coisa que ainda estava meio encoberta pela água, a cerca de 300 metros onde estava, no terreno pedregoso da praia.

Eram 6 horas de uma bela manhã de maio, cedo demais para que a maioria dos habitantes de Katsuura se levantasse. Inuyasha Taisho, aos 23 anos, sempre saía com o terrier do seu vizinho. Shippou seu vizinho descuidado havia saído de férias e deixando Buyo para Inuyasha cuidar, ele amava o cão e por isso aceitou. Ele corria pela orla costeira enquanto Buyo brincava na praia.

O cão se afastou daquilo que havia encontrado, latindo furiosamente.

– Estou indo! – Inuyasha gritou, e desceu da plataforma para o cascalho, onde ele percebeu o objeto das atenções de Buyo se parecia incrivelmente com um corpo.

Ao se aproximar Inuyasha percebeu, para seu horror, que era uma mulher. Suas pernas desnudas ainda estavam dentro da água e quando as ondas chegavam levantavam a saia do vestido e faziam com que se agitassem. A cabeça não ficou visível até que ele se aproximasse e Inuyasha percebeu que ela era jovem, no máximo 20 anos, era esguia e bela. Seus cabelos eram compridos e preto, liso talvez por causa da água.

Presumindo que ela estivesse morta e temendo que a maré fosse arrastá-la de volta ao mar antes que ele pudesse chamar a polícia, Inuyasha se curvou e colocando as mãos por baixo dos braços dela começou a puxá-la para a praia. Mas ao levantá-la ela emitiu um som. Não era um som de tosse, mais sim de um suspiro, e suas pálpebras estremeceram e seus olhos se abriram permitindo que Inuyasha admira-se os lindos olhos azuis que a moça possuía.

– Quem é você? – ele perguntou, abaixando-se ao seu lado nos pedriscos da praia, erguendo-a até que estivesse sentada e apoiada contra seu ombro. Inuyasha tomou o pulso da moça. Embora a pele dela estivesse fria como o gelo e muito enrugada por causa da submersão ele conseguiu sentir uma pulsação leve.

– Eu preciso chamar uma ambulância – ele disse, quanto ela não respondeu à pergunta. Ele a deitou de lado e usou o casaco de lã amarrado ao redor da sua cintura para cobri-la.

Inuyasha desejou que houvesse outra pessoa por perto, pois não queria deixá-la sozinha, mais a trilha que circundava a praia estava deserta. Ele se perguntou qual seria a nacionalidade dela, pois vestia um vestido azul, de gola alta e com saia rodada que usava era bem antiquado, como aqueles que havia visto em filmes ambientados na década de 1950. Pensou que poderia vir de algum país do leste europeu, mais tinha traços japoneses. Quem quer que ela fosse e de onde quer que ela viesse, ele achava que ela havia sido maltratada, pois havia marcas arroxeadas em seus pulsos e tornozelos, como se tivesse sido amarrada.

Dizendo a Buyo que ficasse com ela, ele correu de volta à orla para tentar encontrar uma cabine telefônica. Entrou em uma e logo discou o número da ambulância e logo depois ligou para a polícia e explicou o caso. Eles chegaram em poucos minutos e levaram a moça para o hospital, Inuyasha estava aliviado, havia feito o correto. Foi então que a moça antes de entrar na ambulância tocou no ombro de Inuyasha e respondeu sua pergunta.

– Meu nome é Ka..go..me – Ela disse baixo, estava muito fraca.

Graças à boa audição de Inuyasha ele conseguiu entende-la. Ele era um hanyou, metade humano e metade youkai. Inuyasha era alto e forte, possuía longos cabelos prateados, e olhos cor de âmbar. Era bonito, todas as mulheres da cidade haviam tentando se aproximar dele, mais ele nunca quis algo com alguém a não ser Kikyou, uma antiga paixão da adolescência. Ela havia se mudado do país e nem se quer deu a oportunidade de Inuyasha se declarar. Mais isso era passado para ele, hoje era um homem bem sucedido profissionalmente, era sócio de uma empresa multinacional japonesa que atua no ramo de aparelhos eletrônicos e informática. Na verdade herdou do pai sua parte na empresa junto com seu meio irmão Sesshoumaru. Desde então ele vem dirigindo a empresa junto com seu outro sócio o senhor Akira Higurashi.

– Obrigada – Kagome disse entrando na ambulância.

Inuyasha ficou parado olhando a ambulância ir embora. Afinal quem era aquela garota? E porque ela parecia familiar mais só agora percebeu? Foi desperto de seus pensamentos por Buyo que latia ao seu lado.

– Tudo bem garoto, vamos embora. Chega de emoções por hoje. – disse correndo em direção a sua casa com Buyo logo atrás.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

– Você realmente não se lembra de nada? – Perguntou o médico a Kagome que estava confusa pela pergunta, ela não se lembrava.

– Não, só do meu nome.. – respondeu confusa.

Porque se lembrara apenas do nome? Normalmente pessoas esquecem até mesmo o nome, mais por incrível que pareça ela se lembrava.

– Será que esse é mesmo seu nome? Consegue pelo menos se lembrar de seu sobrenome? Assim seria fácil encontrar sua família. – disse o médico.

Kagome pensou por alguns minutos, não havia nada de sua vida em sua mente somente os lindos olhos âmbares daquele rapaz que a salvou, nem ao menos sabia seu nome.

– Eu não consigo me lembrar – finalmente disse, com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Tudo bem, se acalme. Talvez em alguns dias sua memória volte – disse ele sorrindo e logo após saiu do quarto.

Kagome levantou-se e caminhou até a janela, olhou a paisagem, a vista de sua janela dava pra ver o mar, tão lindo, tão grande, era da onde ela havia vindo como se tivesse nascido dele. – _O que aconteceu comigo afinal?_ – pensou.

No outro lado da cidade Inuyasha não conseguia tirar de seus pensamentos aquela bela moça, ele estava preocupado. Foi então que decidiu visita-la, amanhã teria que voltar a sua rotina cansativa, iria viajar para Nova York para negócios.

Foi até o quarto, pegou suas roupas e foi para o banheiro tomar um banho rápido. Pegou as chaves do carro e foi em direção ao hospital.

– Olá, sou Inuyasha.. – A moça nem o deixou terminar.

– Sei que é o senhor – ela deu um sorriso sedutor – Quem pretende visitar?

– Kagome, bom não sei o sobrenome dela mais é aquela moça que foi encontrada na praia.

– Ah sim, quarto 445 – respondeu a recepcionista sorrindo.

Ele entrou no elevador e logo estava no andar do quarto da moça, rapidamente encontrou o quarto. Bateu na porta e ninguém respondeu então resolveu entrar.

Kagome estava perto da janela, na posição que estava parecia que queria se jogar de lá de baixo. Inuyasha correu e agarrou pela cintura. A moça ficou assustada e sem reação, ao encontrar os olhos âmbares de seu salvador relaxou.

– O que você está pensando em fazer? Ficou maluca? – perguntou Inuyasha alterado.

– Eu não estava fazendo nada, somente olhando o mar e me inclinei para olhar melhor – respondeu ela sincera.

Ele percebeu que ainda a agarrava pela cintura e a soltou corando levemente.

– Me desculpe, pensei que estava querendo pular lá em baixo – ele disse sorrindo.

– Nunca, praticamente acabei de nascer – respondeu ela rindo.

Ela se sentou na cama e logo Inuyasha sentou ao seu lado.

– Então Kagome, conte-me porque estava desacordada na praia ontem.

– Eu não me lembro, o médico disse que bati a cabeça em algo e por isso perdi temporariamente a memória – Kagome abaixou a cabeça tentando conter as lágrimas. Essa situação era horrível, ter sido privada de suas próprias lembranças...

– Eu sinto muito – disse Inuyasha apoiando sua mão na dela.

– Ainda não sei seu nome – ela disse erguendo o olhar e o encarando.

– Minha nossa, me desculpe. Sou Inuyasha Taisho – respondeu erguendo a mão dela e a beijando levemente.

– Prazer Inuyasha e mais uma vez obrigada por ter me salvado. Só não sei o que fazer da vida agora, não tenho casa, nem ao menos dinheiro eu possuo.

Inuyasha pensou um pouco. Ele iria ficar um mês fora, ia tratar de negócios em Nova York a sua casa ia ficar sozinha e ele iria precisar de alguém para tomar conta de Buyo. Foi então que teve a idéia mais insana, iria deixar Kagome viver na sua casa, quem sabe até um mês ela já recuperou sua memória.

– Fique na minha casa – respondeu ele.

Ela o olhou assustada, ele não podia dizer isso, mal a conhecia.

– Eu.. – começou ela.

– Não se preocupe, amanhã sairei a negócios e voltarei daqui um mês. Acho que até lá você já recuperou sua memória. – explicou Inuyasha abrindo um largo sorriso. – Não aceito uma resposta negativa porque você estaria me fazendo um favor, poderia cuidar do Buyo?

– Quem é Buyou? Seu filho? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

Inuyasha deu uma leve gargalhada e respondeu – Não, eu não sou casado. Buyo é o cachorro do meu vizinho mais ele está viajando e pediu que eu cuida-se dele.

– Ah sim, é aquele lindo cachorro que ajudou me salvar não é? – disse ela sorrindo.

– Sim esse mesmo – respondeu Inuyasha se levantando. – Agora tenho que ir, pois preciso arrumar minhas coisas para viajem. Avisarei o médico sobre o que decidimos e amanhã bem cedo passarei aqui para lhe buscar tudo bem?

– Tudo bem senhor Inuyasha – respondeu Kagome acenando para ele que saía do quarto e fechava a porta.

Agora ela se sentia feliz, não era como antes, aquele vazio. Agora ela sabia que tinha um amigo, Inuyasha.


End file.
